choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Romance, Book 1
The Royal Romance, Book 1 is the first book in "The Royal Romance" series. Summary Love awaits in the royal court of Cordonia as you compete for the Crown Prince! Will you accept his proposal, or will someone else win your hearts? Chapters Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia You travel to Cordonia, but what will await you there? Chapter 3: Reunited You come face-to-face with the Prince again. Meanwhile, your competition gets restless. Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance You snag the last dance with the Prince and properly meet your host, the Duke. Chapter 5: Off to the Races It's the start of the Derby! Will you take the lead in the race for the Prince's heart? Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts A game of croquet goes awry when you're up against the Queen and a mysterious new suitor... Chapter 7: Fire and Ice Things get chilly when you travel to Olivia's home. Will you and the Price make some heat, or will you get frozen out? Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember At the Winter Ball, things with Olivia get heated. Chapter 9: Race to the Finish At the Royal Regatta, you seize the chance to race ahead of the competition! Chapter 10: Beach Party Can you impress the nobles at a luxurious beach-side extravaganza? Characters Main Character/Riley The main character's default name is Riley but the player can change it. She first met the prince while he was visiting New York with his friends. The Prince/Liam The Prince's name is Liam by default but the player is able to change his name. He is the first love interest that the player can customize his appearance and name. He first met the main character in New York City. Liam doesn't know who he's gonna marry. Olivia Olivia is the Main Character's rival. Hana Hana first appears in the first chapter. She complimented Your Character and told her how beautiful she is. Hana is one of Your Character's love interests. Drake Drake is one of Liam's friends. He is first seen on Chapter One where he commented on how the Main Character has changed since her early days on Cordonia. Drake is one of Your Character's love interests. Tariq Tariq is one of Liam's friends. Maxwell Maxwell is one of Liam's friends. Daniel Daniel is a waiter. He is the Main Character's co-worker. Bertrand Bertrand is Maxwell's older brother. He teaches the Main Character how to act around Royalty. Trivia * This series is a spin-off of Rules of Engagement series. * This is the first book that lets the player customize their love interest. * The looks for the main character are the same as the #LoveHacks series. * This book features a character who is a descendant of Luther Nevrakis from The Crown & The Flame. Since characters from other series have interacted with each other, this means that all Choices stories take place within the same continuity. * Donnie Brine and Ana De Luca, characters from Most Wanted series, make cameo appearances in Chapter 5. Category:Stories Category:The Royal Romance